Returning The Favour
by Calan-Allen
Summary: When a Lucario in heat is saved by a Blaziken, will he help to relieve her heat or not? One shot lemon warning 18 n' up.


**A/N MOAR LEMONS. Imma write a Blaziken / Lucario deal here. If you hadn't noticed the beginning of this note, this is a lemon. So if don't like em' piss off. I don't own Pokemon :(**

On a cold winter Hoenn day a certain blaziken was hunting for that day's meals. This particular blaziken was at an above average height, and was ripped, but he couldn't find a dammed thing to eat. A few more hours of hunting left him hungry, and the worst art is he was horny as well.

It was mating season currently, and since he showed up late to the "party" he hasn't found a suitable mate as of now. "Jeez I can't find shit out here, maybe there'll be something on the way back," The blaziken grumbled.

On his way back he heard something like crying, but the noise mostly muffled. Being the curious fire type that he is, he investigated. Trailing the cries he came upon a clearing, and what he saw there boiled his blood.

"Shut it before I punch that pretty face of yours," growled a Ursaring who appeared to be about to rape a lucario, and damn she was the best looking one this blaziken had ever seen, despite her wounds. She must've been beat in a fight against this Ursaring.

"You fucking PRICK," that same blaziken yelled before he ran full speed at the bear pokemon and delivered a fatal flame kick to its side. Thanks to his training, the flame kick was an instant knock out, sending the Ursaring flying.

The blaziken's attention was then immediately directed towards the half conscious lucario that was slowly bleeding out. "Crap, That's not good at all," the blaziken mumbled after examining her wounds. He picked the lucario up bridal style and thundered out of there on the look out for Oran berries.

When he came across an Oran bush the lucario was fully unconscious. "I ought to make this quick," the blaziken panted before crushing the berries and covered her wounds with the blue paste it made. "That should work, but she'll need shelter," He concluded before jogging back to his cave.

His den wasn't much, but it did have a nice nest, fire pit, and a place to store food that he filled with berries he brought back. He rested the lucario down on his nest before looking over her voluptuous body. She had all the right curves to drive him mad. He had to fight his instinct to hammer her tight pussy that he fought even harder just not to not look at.

"Cmon' your stronger than this," he said after prying his eyes off of her curvaceous body. "When she wakes up you can ask her," the blaziken compromised with himself. He proceeded to lie down near the fire and fell asleep staring at her.

"Where-where am I" the lucario thought aloud in her very feminine and alluring voice after waking up. She sat up and looked around the cave. She thought that the cave was nice and homey, but was caught her eye was the large blaziken lying down by a crackling fire.

She strode quietly over to him before shaking him awake. "Ex-Excuse me s-sir," she stuttered whilst gazing over his muscular form.

His eyes opened up slowly as he grinned at her while sitting up. "Yes?" He replied in a deep and rumbling voice.

She was taken aback by hearing his low and mellow voice rumble. "Are-Are y-you the person that saved m-me?" She questioned, mentally cursing herself for stuttering in front of such a handsome male.

"Yes, I was the one who saved you from that bastard Ursaring, are you alright now though?" He replied, still worried about her physical state.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright now," she said giggling at his worry for her.

"That's good, what is your name though?" He questioned, relieved that she was healthy again.

"My name is Sapphire," she answered, "What's yours?"

"Names' Blaze," he responded, but before she could speak a grumbling noise echoed through the cave. "Hungry?" He asked the now embarrassed Sapphire. She nodded shyly and he went and got her a few random berries and watched her gobble them down. He admired her figure while she ate, until he realized a smell in the room that he didn't notice till now.

The smell was her heat, which he realized was the reason the Ursaring was going to rape her. Now that he was aware of her scent, Blaze was fighting an erection from springing. "You're in heat aren't you?" Blaze asked wanting confirmation.

Sapphire blushed hard at the sudden question, and stuttered out, "Y-Y-Yes." She was now afraid if he would force her to do something.

"I-If you'd like, I could sleep outside," Blaze choked out, he wanted to mate with her, but he could sense her fear of him forcing her to have sex. The last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of her.

 _What? He isn't going to rape me?_ Sapphire thought. Now knowing that he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, the thought of mating with him didn't sound horrible. She needed to get rid of her heat, and she has grown feelings for him after all of his kindness to her.

"N-No, I was kind of hoping that you could—would he-help me with it," Sapphire stammered, still afraid of Blaze's response.

Blaze just smirked and pushed Sapphire onto her back. He hadn't been able to fully evaluate her beauty as of now. Her stunning hourglass figure, firm abdominals, slim legs, and luxurious hips. Sapphire on the other hand hasn't fully commended his physique. Blaze was absolutely herculean, having a toned chest, chiseled abs, burly arms, and ripped legs. He was more a woman could ask for, and she was going to enjoy this.

"I'd be happy to," Blaze said in a new seductive voice, which made Sapphire begin to soak herself with fluids. He began to lick up and down her long ears, enjoying her becoming more and more submissive under him. Moving from her ears he began to like her jawline, going from one side to the other. Sapphire was groaning from the feelings that he was providing to her.

Blaze moved yet again to pull her into a passionate kiss, far deeper than he has ever bestowed on a woman before. Being new to the whole mating thing, Sapphire was a little slow to return the kiss, but she caught on and soon the two were twisting tongues like there was no tomorrow.

They kept at the kiss for an easy three minutes until she had to break away do to oxygen levels. Blaze just looked her in her burgundy irises for a moment before assaulting her neck with kisses. Sapphire threw her head back in enjoyment whilst he bombarded her with love.

Blaze soon left Sapphire's neck and began kissing down her torso, leaving a trail of saliva down her furry body. He went lower and lower until he was hovering over her flower, and looked up into her eyes for permission. Sapphire nodded lightly, blushing madly from the fact that she's never done this with anyone before. Blaze grinned at her cute reddened face before licking harshly at her clit.

The new feeling drove Sapphire insane from the pleasure, and involuntarily wrapped her legs around his torso. Enjoying her honest response, Blaze continued his work. He licked up and down her sensitive organ enticing for moans from her mouth. After a few more licks, Blaze suddenly slid his whole tongue into her vagina. Not expecting this, Sapphire let out a moan that's volume put any other of her moans to shame. Blaze dragged his tongue back and forth in her pussy with vigor, making Sapphire orgasm in mere seconds.

"That was nice, but now its your turn," Sapphire said softly into Blaze's ear after sitting up. "Then get to work," Blaze said smugly before lying back, resting on his forearms. Sapphire crawled up to him and was amazed at his size. Blaze's member was at the least 10 inches long, and thick enough to the point that she couldn't get her whole hand around it.

Sapphire gave Blaze's length a few experimental licks before attempting to shove it into her mouth. She strained to get just his tip in, but she ultimately got about half of his penis into her mouth. Sapphire then began to bob her head slowly while pumping the rest of his member with her hands. Blaze groaned deeply in pleasure whilst he began to scratch her head lightly, making her close her eyes, but she kept on working.

The pace was kept up until Blaze began thrusting back, which Sapphire assumed to be a request to move faster. She began to both suck and pump his penis quicker, in result Blaze began to moan slightly, much to Sapphire's enjoyment. Sapphire got a brisk pace going after a few minutes, and Blaze was thoroughly enjoying the treatment.

The pace was kept until Blaze felt his ball tighten. He immediately pushed Sapphire off and onto her back. Sapphire thought that she did something wrong at first, but Blaze crawled on top of her to give her a reassuring kiss, and got his member positioned to penetrate her.

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked asked in a caring tone, trying not to force anything upon her.

"Y-Yes, just b-be gentle. I've never done anything l-like this before," Sapphire requested in a very small voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you," Blaze responded in that same loving tone.

Blaze proceeded to gently push his oversized member into Sapphire's tight vagina. Blaze groaned at the level of tightness she had. Sapphire on the other have was moaning at a volume the same as if she was just yelling.

Blaze slipped a few more inches in before coming in contact with her hymen. "Remember, we can stop anytime," He offered her. Sapphire just simply shook her head no, and her eyes did all of the begging for her. Blaze nodded and quickly push through he barrier until his tip rested against her cervix. Sapphire whimpered at the pain as a tear slipped from her eye. Blaze wiped the tear and pulled her into a loving kiss, hoping to ease her pain.

"Okay, y-you can go now," Sapphire reassured after breaking the kiss. Blaze happily obliged and began a slow pace, easing her into sex due to her inexperience. The feeling was indescribable for Sapphire, He was so thick and and it more than filled her up. Sapphire's tightness was almost unbearable for Blaze, it felt like she was choking his penis, but it felt so good.

This sluggish pace was becoming painful to keep at, so the second Blaze felt her rock back at him to speed it up he put the hammer down and pounded her. Sapphire was instantly affected by this new pace and came fire a second time, successfully soaking the pair's thighs. The amount of pleasure surging through Sapphire's body was phenomenal. She had never felt anything like this, and she knew that it was more than enough to relieve her heat

The urge to speed up reappeared in Blaze's mind, and as of now he lost his will to wait, so he began to thrust at a breakneck speed. Sapphire lost all feeling to her legs at this point and was wailing at volumes that rivaled a jet take off.

Blaze hadn't mated in a while so his endurance was a bit mediocre compared to usual. The pace, Sapphire's tightness, her wetness, and her moaning drove Blaze to the very edge.

"I'm hrg going to cum," Blaze informed in between grunts.

"INSIDE!" Sapphire yelled a bit too enthusiastically, "I-Inside p-please," she corrected, a bit more submissively.

That was all the encouragement Blaze needed, and with one powerful final thrust he crammed his whole length into her and shot out all of his pent up cum. Sapphire orgasmed at the same time that Blaze did from that final thrust. As Sapphire's walls milked his length for all it's got, she realized that there was no way on earth she was going to be able to keep all of it in.

The two's orgasms lasted a solid half a minute before they were just laying in a puddle of mixed cum. "Th-Thank you," is all Sapphire could say before falling asleep from their session. Blaze grinned and pulled her in tight before falling asleep as well, happy that he found a real mate.

 **A/N It's done, and I tried to make the story (and lemon) longer than my previous story. I think it went well, but review anyway ples.**


End file.
